


Mind How You Throw, Now

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 4 October 2014:</p><p>Halloween decorating gets crazy - laughing spiders, ginger beer and demon juice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind How You Throw, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Still having computer problems, but managed this little "mini-spooky". And, I'm still working on my super scary story.

Halloween Eve - Console Room

It was Halloween Eve and the Doctor and Charley were decorating the console room. The Doctor was busily inserting various kinds of spooky characters in amongst the pot-plants in the conservatory area, occasionally tinkling spooky tunes on the piano. Charley was adding similar items to the bookshelves, humming all the while, a curious combination of the Pink Panther and Addams Family signature tunes. With the already darkened nature of the room and additional seasonal lighting effects, things were looking quite haunted indeed. Charley was already beginning to feel quite a bit spooked about it all.

She was just coming to the dark edge of a bookshelf, when, suddenly, a glowing face loomed up at her from around the shelf! She screamed and, reaching behind her, grabbed a glass of ginger beer from the table and threw the contents at the apparition - drenching green velvet and chestnut curls.

"Ahhh!" cried the Doctor, switching off the torch he'd held under his chin. "Charleeeey!"

"Doctor!" protested Charley. "That WASN'T funny!" She sighed. "And, besides, it was only ginger beer!"

"No, Charley, it wasn't." The Doctor looked worriedly at her. "It was the juice of the Midosorb fungus. The people of the planet, Calcidensis Raso, use it to attract horrible demons into themselves, in order to keep dangerous animals at bay. They have only to touch it, in order for it to be absorbed. In minutes, they become demons. And I'm out of the antidote."

Charley gave an exasperated laugh. "Doctor, that's rubbish! You wouldn't have something like in the TARDIS! You're not from some primitive culture! That was only ginger beer - and you know it!" She stopped laughing. "Doctor?" Charley started to back away. The Doctor's eyes had become unfocussed and his head lolled from side-to-side. He began making a low moaning sound as he slowly advanced towards Charley. She turned, screaming, and started to run. The Doctor lunged and grabbed at her, growling...

********

Still laughing, Charley got up from the floor, where the Doctor had been mercilessly tickling her. He grinned at her. "That'll teach you to mind how you throw, now!"

"Ohhh, Doctor! You are for it now!"

"Ahhh!" The Doctor playfully screamed as Charley mercilessly chased him round the console room, attacking him with a gigantic, stuffed black widow spider. All three were heartily laughing.

FIN


End file.
